BTS hurtcomfort one shots
by Ironicbiatch
Summary: Hurt/comfort one shots about the BTS boys. DM with requests :)


Your typical BTS one shot, exhausted member :)

I needed a place to start, and with requests not being open yet (Edit: they are now, send me yours!) I just needed something to get this going, and then I read an insane one shot about Jungkook being exhausted, and I thought I'd try it myself.

This ones loooooong. Most of my oneshots tend to be around 2000-3000 words, but I got carried away oopsies.

My bias is Yoongi, for anyone who cares, and every other member is my bias wrecker

Anyways, enjoy my people

xoxo

Sleep.

It was a necessary part of life, purely for survival, although Yoongi would skip it if possible. To him, it was an interference, and there just weren't enough hours in the day.

But it was simply impossible to function without even a few hours of sleep a night, which is exactly why Min Yoongi was in the worst mood possible this morning.

3 days. He hadn't slept in three days, minus a 10 minute nap every now and then, and even though he'd gotten more work done in the past 72 hours than he had the entire 2 weeks previous, he was basically the walking, breathing epitome of what death looked like. He was sure of it.

He begged for sleep.

But of course, their packed schedules had interfered once again, and there they were, sitting around the table in the dorm, minutes before leaving for early morning rehearsals before going to a series of interviews later.

Namjoon has announced it over breakfast, after getting a not so happy call from their manager, telling them that their once *almost* free day was about to be filled yet again.

The thought killed Yoongi, but he knew that with the upcoming album, things were about to get massively busy yet again. It was just a case of preparing themselves, both mentally and physically, for it.

"We have quite a while in rehearsals so there's probably room for several longer breaks now and again. I thought that we could order lunch at the studio, before moving onto the interviews at around 11am." Namjoon announced, looking over the members and there occasional nods and grunts of approval.

"Why the sour faces. It'll be fun." Jimin added on, having watched each member also, standing and walking over to the living room to grab some last minute items and throwing them in his bag.

"Fun? I don't think you heard properly hyung, hours of rehearsals, followed by hours interviews." Jungkook groaned after the older member, shocked at his amount of enthusiasm at the god awful hour of the morning.

"Ahhh. I agree with Jimin, cheer up won't you." Hoseok smiled, laughing as both Yoongi and the youngest groaned in disapproval of their cheery attitude so early.

"I don't think i have ever had that much energy in my life, let alone at," he stopped, glancing down at his phone and groaning again, "6:15am."

Yoongi agreed silently, nodding along and keeping quiet, not wanting anyone to notice his extra moody attitude. He knew how the members got when they noticed something was off, and even though he was the second oldest, he could be babied just like one of the maknaes. As much as he loved the caring protectiveness of his brothers, there was no way he was ready for that. It was just, too full on, too much.

Hopefully he'd be able to catch an hour of sleep or two when the others were practising. They won't even notice I'm not there for a bit. He thought to himself in hope. Please don't notice.

Dance rehearsal was going, slowly.

Jin couldn't quite grasp some of the more difficult footwork, and Tae continued to step the wrong way several times, no matter how much it was drilled into his brain.

"Left Taehyung. Left." Hobi shouted once more, his stress levels continuing to rise. Yoongi knew he wasn't angry, not really, but after hours of dancing, it was too much.

Yoongi himself had took a backstep, not doing particularly well, or horrendously bad. Stay in the back, don't mess up. That's all Yoongi.

He just had to listen to himself, that's all.

After the second hour in the studio however, his head had started to spin, his eyesight going fuzzy. He had stopped for a moment, standing completely still and staring down at the ground, willing the pain and dizziness to just pass, please.

"Yoongi-hyung? You alright?"

Was someone talking to him? He swore he had heard his name, but his mind wouldn't let him register what was happening around him.

"Yoon? Everything okay?" Jin right?

The dizziness finally started to fade when a hand was placed gently on his shoulder, and he looked up slowly after making sure he was completely back to normal. Well maybe not completely. His head was still banging, and he was sweating profusely, but he was practising right? It was completely normal.

"What was that hyung?" Hoseok asked as he looked into Yoongis eyes, noticing the slight pause as the older man processed the question. "Think I just pushed a bit hard. I'll just grab some water and we'll carry on yeah?" Yoongi asked, begging the members to accept the lie. Most of them did, although they insisted he take a short break, sitting out to watch for 15 minutes or so. He gladly accepted, and walked over to a small chair on the adjacent wall, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and sitting as Namjoon handed him a bottle of small white pills.

He looked at them, and then back up at the leader, "aspirin. I saw you clutching at your head earlier, thought you could do with some help there."

He thanked him gratefully, pouring 2 of the pills out into his hand and swallowing them with a gulp of water.

The pain in his head was slowly starting to he replaced by numbness, and the need to sleep became way too powerful as Yoongi struggled to fight anymore, letting himself drift off to the sound of synchronised footsteps and the beat of the music.

He was awoken not even half an hour later by Taehyung humming his name above the older mans face, looking down on him as Yoongi opened his eyes. He groaned as he sat up more, remembering what had happened before he had drifted off.

"Thought it was a 10 minute break hyung." Jimin laughed from the other side of the room, Jungkook joining in as he sipped on his water. Yoongi blinked rapidly again, still not completely aware of the situation as Taehyungs eyes remained stuck on him, a curious look behind them.

"Think you can get back to practising hyung? We need to nail the choreography for this one song before we leave today." Hoseok asked.

Yoongi hummed softly in reply, stretching his arms and taking some larger gulps of his water as he stood.

"You don't look so good Yoongi-hyung."

"Cheers." Yoongi tried to laugh Taehyungs comment off, noticing the younger was catching on to the fact that something was wrong.

"No I-"

"The headache gone Yoon-hyung?" Namjoon butted in, not realising he had cut Tae off.

"Yeah, all good now Joon." Yoongi smiled back, shrugging and moving slowly into position as the music started back up, ignoring the numbness that was forming in his temples and the dull ache of every muscle in his body.

Tae's gaze had remained on Yoongi for the remainder of rehearsals, knowing there was something that he wasn't telling them.

Yoongi himself noticed this, and tried to show more energy when Taehyung looked over in his direction, but as of yet, it didn't seem to be working. He hadn't had through that Tae's care would last so long, not that the younger wasn't a caring person. He was one of the sweetest people Yoongi knew, and when it came to his hyungs, and Jungkook of course, he would give everything to see them happy, but out of all of the members, he wasn't the most observant. When they had first started practise, and his symptoms had first started to show, he was most worried about Namjoon and Jimin.

Joon, being the leader, was naturally observant over each member, and noticed almost instantly when something was wrong. He could sense when there group was off within minutes, so Yoongi was more than shocked to realise he'd managed this long with his symptoms.

Jimin was the most caring of the group, constantly touchy and emotional with the members. This trait, along with his hyung like instincts, made him one of the members that Yoongi confided in many times. He was part of the maknae line, and was as loud, childlike and energetic as the other two, but when necessary, he could be arguably the most mature of all 7 of them. When necessary that was.

Because right as Yoongi told himself this, he watched as Jimin played around with Hoseok, laughing and jumping like a child, hanging onto Hope's every step as he watched him dance.

It was adorable, Yoongi thought, and he was so glad Jimin was in more of a maknae like state today. It helped his whole 'trying to hide my struggles' situation majorly.

"Right, I think that's us done for the day. I'm starved and I think we should eat before we go for the interviews." Hoseok enunciated from the front of the studio, checking his phone time as he spoke. "We don't have to leave for another 45 minutes."

Yoongi whimpered from the back, giving a small smile when several members turned around to look at him.

"You not hungry hyung?" Jungkook laughed, seeing as the older man looked over and smiled.

"Ah, just the thought of interviews Jungkookie." Yoongi tried to laugh it off but his head didn't agree. He could barely focus on what had been happening, having not been listening properly to the talking around him. His head was pounding, making it harder for him to hear properly with the added ringing and numb pain attacking his entire skull. At least that's what it felt like.

"Can we get some food soon, been hungry all day." Yoongi tried to steer the conversation, seeing as Tae was still watching him intently with a scowl and a suspicious glint in his eye. He knew the man was lying.

"Just said that Yoon." Hobi joked, "I think you might be going deaf in your old age."

Did they really talk about that already? He knew he wasn't listening properly but really?

"Aiish I'm not that old." Yoongi scowled, seeing as the conversation had switch back to the food and away from him.

The members separated away, going to their bags and for water, phones and music as Jin ordered the food.

Yoongi sat back in the corner, clutching his head and grasping a water bottle tightly, and reaching for the pills that Namjoon had gave him earlier that morning. He too two more, swallowing them with more water and holding his head in his hands.

"What's wrong with you?" Tae asked, to the point and blunt yet still speaking quietly so the others couldn't hear.

"No hyung?" Yoongi teased the younger.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm fine Taehyung, just hungry. Aren't we all?"

"Hunger doesn't make your head ache hyung."

"It's fine." Yoongi was more persistent, hoping if he carried on with the denial that the younger would leave him be. He was stubborn, he could deny his struggles all day if he had too. Anyways, he was tired. That's all it was. After a good nights rest he would be back to normal.

"I saw-"

"What do you want Yoon? They don't have the usual."

Yoongi was silently thanking Jin for his interruption, walking over to his hyung and leaving Taehyung to wonder on his own.

The car ride to the radio station, Yoongi was sure, was the most agony he had felt in his entire life.

His head was beating with every second that passed. He was certain he could hear his own heartbeat ringing in his ears.

The food that they'd eaten hadn't help in the slightest, in fact, he was only worse because of it. He was sick only minutes after finishing, having ran to the furthest restroom the studio had, making sure that the others couldn't hear him.

He was sure that running on no sleep and no food wasn't the best mix, but the thought of eating another bite made his stomach turn once more.

He sat in the back of the car alone, being with only Jimin and Jungkook. The other four were in a car in front, and he had waited purposefully until Taehyung had gotten in the other car to go to the one opposite. He didn't need the extra questions after his legs wouldn't stop shaking and the dark circles under his eyes had increased.

Jimin had noticed both these things, which Yoongi had skilfully lied as being a lack of makeup and the cold from the outside. It was February after all.

"Wear your coat then hyung?"

Yoongi smiled and looked down at his bag, seeing the puffy coat slung over the top.

He mentally facepalmed and grabbed it, throwing it over his shoulders and smiling at the younger.

His leg however, just wouldn't stay still. He was still shaking from the sickness, and his head just wouldn't give in, not matter how many pills he took. He'd went to take 2 more before Jungkook pitched in.

"Haven't you taken some already today hyung?" His voice was seemingly joking, but Yoongi heard the worry etched within.

"Only a few. I was just going to grab them out to give back to Namjoon." Stupid answer, and Jungkook realised that.

Great, Yoongi thought, another member gaining suspicions.

Jungkook made a mental note to keep an eye on the older, just for a while.

The real panic, for Yoongi, set in when he was getting his makeup done after the first radio interview.

The remainder of them would air both on TV and the internet, which meant fresh makeup, cleaned up hair and new outfits.

The fairly new makeup artist was sweeping the brush over his face, dabbing carefully at his cheeks as she went.

He blinked several times when the world started going fuzzy in-front of him, small black patched appearing in his vision.

He pushed her hand away gently, not wanting to scare or hurt her, and closed his eyes tightly, leaning forwards on the chair.

"Are you all right Yoongi?"

"Fine thank you," he replied, having to think on his feet, "I think there's something in my eye, would you mind passing me a mirror."

She handed it to him quickly, giving a quick smile and a nod as he held it up to his face.

Of course he couldn't actually see anything properly with the dark spots still clouding his vision.

They went away slowly, and he placed the mirror back on the dresser in front of him, smiling back at the women and letting her continue as an array of panicked thoughts set into his mind.

They only had several more interviews left, and thankfully no concert. He loved meeting the fans, and to Yoongi, concerts were one of the best parts of being an idol, but he needed to sleep more than anything in the world.

He managed to get another 20 minutes in whilst the stylist finished his hair, until she had to wake him so he could switch places with Jimin. He sleepily made his way over to the small couch in the corner, as the women shouted over not to sleep.

"Don't ruin your hair Yoongi." She said over the room, knowing exactly what the member was planning to do. She had been with them since debut, and at this point, she knew exactly what the members were likely to do when getting ready, whether it be photo shoots, performances, concerts or interviews.

But I just need sleep. He groaned mentally as he sat upright on the sofa and stared blankly at the scene around him whilst waiting to be called so he could change.

It was only a few minutes later when the black spots returned. He was still in the same spot, and Tae had walked over to sit by him, scrolling mindlessly on his phone when Yoongi cried out quietly and blinked rapidly, hoping the darkness would pass once more.

He saw as Taehyung looked over at him, but Yoongi chose to ignore him and put his head in his hands, clutching at his temples and rubbing his eyes.

"Hyung?"

There it was. The concerned voice that Yoongi knew would come sooner or later.

"Yoongi hyung, what wrong." The last word seemed different. Pressing and forceful, but overly worried, and Yoongi was struggling to ignore his donsaeng, but he was so close to getting through the day.

Only a few hours Yoongi, you can do it.

"Yoon please, wha-"

"It's just a small headache Tae. I think I'm just hungry." He knew Taehyung wouldn't accept the simple 'I'm fine' and if Yoongi tried, it was only a matter of time before Taehyung finally let Namjoon in on the issue. A small lie was bound to get him to back off, and it wouldn't make him worry too much either.

When the darkness passed again, Yoongi lifted his head and looked over at Taehyung.

He was reaching out, holding a cereal bar and a pot of fruit.

Yoongi whined internally, knowing if he actually ate, there was no doubt he would throw up once more.

Was this just tiredness after all?

He ignored the thought and took the food gratefully, noting Taehyungs small nod of approval. Maybe he was finally accepting the lies.

Despite this, Tae stayed where he was on the couch, making Yoongi more nervous when he realised he would have to actually eat the food.

He opened the fruit, taking a small grape and chewing it slowly, keeping it in his mouth as long as possible until he had to swallow it.

This continued, with Yoongi taking small, deep breaths and gulps of water in between each bite, attempting to calm his stomach.

Once the fruit was completely eaten, he managed to relax slightly, noting that the food was seemingly staying where it was.

The cereal bar, there was just no way.

He grabbed it, staring at it for a few moments before taking it back to the food cart and placing it back, turning and looking at Tae, noting that he wasn't paying attention.

"Not eating that hyung?" Jungkook sounded from behind him, making the older jump.

"God Kook, don't do that."

"Sorry hyung. So..?"

"Wha- oh yeah. No I'm fine, I just ate actually."

"Hmm." Jungkook walked away, nodding his head and turning every now and again.

Yoongi smirked and shook his head. He'd never understand what went on in the young maknaes head, and if he was honest, he wasn't sure he ever wanted to know.

They were preparing to be interviewed for a pre record of a show when the black spots made a comeback.

Yoongi was sat on a stool, the rest of the members in a line next to and in front of him. Jin was directly to his right, and Jimin to his left. He'd made a mental note to try and avoid being right in the centre, having moved out first and sitting on the end of the back row, until he had to step backstage once more and the other members piled in, leaving him on the front.

Not the worst, not the best. It's fine.

At least he wasn't completely front and centre. That title was taken by Jimin, who had been happy to sit in the middle of them all.

He sat in his place, waiting as the cameras were adjusted and the mics set up when the clouded dark spots returned. They covered his sight, making him shaky and nervous, just as the searing pain in his head increased drastically. He tried to ignore it, listening in on the conversation around him when it because too intense to ignore anymore.

His head was filled with white, hot, blinding pain, and the spots in his eyes wouldn't go away. His stomach turned, and all at once each one of his symptoms from through the day came back, attacking his body a thousand times worse than they had previously.

It was too much for the small hyung, who breathed out deeply in agony, wheezy, harsh breaths coming from his lungs. He whimpered and clutched his head in pain, and registered fuzzy shouting sounding around him when he opened his mouth, the fruit from earlier making a comeback before he fell completely from the chair just as the black spots took over his entire mind, closing his eyes and falling still, unconscious and unmoving.

Jin couldn't quite register what had just happened.

He was half sat, half kneeled on the floor, Yoongi laying unconscious in his arms, his breaths wheezy and weak, his eyes closed.

He had barely even realised what was happening until the younger man fell from his chair, Jin having just caught him before he could completely hit the floor.

"H-Hyung. What- is- i- what happened?" Tae was looking over the two on the ground, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he saw Yoongis unconscious form.

"He just. He was fine. Then he just- he- he wasn't."

Namjoon had been in shock for the first few moments. The members were stood around the pair on the floor, staff were running around around the seven, not sure what to do. The boys made it difficult for them to see the true extent of the problem, each of them surrounding in a small circle, not wanting to move away.

Taehyungs voice made him spring into action, his leadership intuition taking over as he directed the others on what to do.

"Okay, right Jimin. Can you get some towels and water." The younger nodded, walking away with his head still turned in Yoongis direction, not wanting to look away.

"Hobi, can you just move some of these chairs away please, and erm Jin just, don't move alright." The oldest nodded, keeping his gaze on the rapper on the ground.

"Yoon. Yoongi hyung, it's Joon. Can you hear me?" The older made no indication that he could, and Namjoon signalled for one of the managers to call and ambulance.

"He- Does he need an ambulance? What's even wrong with him?" Jin shot up slightly, not wanting to move the younger too much.

"I'm not sure but, I just, he needs help Jin. We can't figure it out if he's not awake."

Jimin returned several moments later, handing a towel and some water to Namjoon, who took them gratefully. He placed the bottle down and took the towel, wiping the vomit from around Yoongis mouth and wetting a separate with some water, placing it on his forehead to decrease his temperature.

"I knew."

The 5 turned to the sound, looking at Taehyung curiously as he continued.

"I knew there was something wrong. He's been in pain, quiet. He's been taking aspirin all day for gods sake."

Namjoon frowned and looked back down at Yoongi, remembering the incident in the studio, and the pills he gave him.

"I gave him them. I didn't even check to see if he was okay. I just passed him some pills and let it go."

"I saw that he was sick in the car."

"I noticed he was shaking after we ate."

"He didn't want to eat."

Each member added on, one after the other, until they each felt worse than the rest. They'd just let him get bad, they'd let him struggle.

"I-"

"Stop. This isn't helping okay." Jin was starting to snap from his dazed state, moving back into oldest hyung mode. He wrapped his arm around Yoongis shoulder, almost cuddling the younger in comfort, wanting to desperately keep him close.

The noise around him was fuzzy and staticky. Just buzzing noises and hazy faces.

The first thing he registered were the lack of black spots in his eyes. The pain in his head hadn't left, but at least he could see again, sort of.

The world was still fuzzy, and the faces hovering above him were hazy, but he could make them out, just.

Hovering? Why would? It took Yoongi a while to realise where he was. The tiled floor was cold on his bare ankles, and his one arm was freezing as he moved it up against his own body, grabbing onto another hand next to him.

Not his own? But where?

He knew his members were talking around him, and they were trying to talk to him, but the extreme headache and the sickness that overtook meant that he couldn't make out the words, not properly.

'Yoongi hyung' and 'okay' was about it, anything else was just too difficult.

There were flashes of movement in his line of sight, and new voices invading his ears before he gave back into the tiredness, finally registering the fact that he was getting the sleep he'd dreamed of all day.

Finally.

Jimin almost cried when he saw Yoongi open his eyes, he was sure of it. He could of cried out in pure joy at the simple sight.

The other members had similar reactions, and he heard the gasps and relieved sighs from around him.

Jin smiled down at him, seeing as Yoongi was starting to seemingly become more aware of his surroundings.

"Yoongi hyung, are you with us?" Namjoon smiled down, speaking quieter than usual.

"Yoon. Are you okay?"

The man remained silent, clearly not understanding the questions he was hearing as his arm started to move around. He pulled it closer to his own body, before lifting it up and finding Jin's hand, grasping his fingers and intertwining the pairs hands with one another.

Tae let out a small smile at this, seeing as Yoongi relaxed when he found Jin's hand.

"Yoongi? What happened there hyung?"

Hoseoks question was cut off when the paramedics entered, moving most of the members and taking over, just as Taehyung watched Yoongis eyes close once again.

He panicked, trying to push his way through to get to his hyung. "Hyung. Yoongi hyung, hey. No Joon, I want to be with him. Namjoon, let me, Joon let go."

He didn't, as Tae fought against the hold that the leader had on his waist.

"Calm. Calm down Taehyung. Please."

"But he, his. I just, I want to be with him Joon." He was no longer shouting but whispering, falling to the floor and sitting wrapped in Namjoons arms, the two comforting one another as Yoongi was lifted from the floor and placed on a stretcher, taken to the ambulance swiftly.

Jin followed, motioning for Namjoon to follow with the rest in the car, which he saw and nodded towards despite the pain he felt watching the ambulance leave, taking their member further away from them all.

The 5 ran throughout the corridors, having abandoned their belongings in the car, not even waiting for their manager to park as they entered and swiftly raced towards the front desk.

"Min Yoongi. We're looking for Min Yoongi. He should have been brought in not long ago."

The woman behind the desk looked up at the men, seeing their worried faces and laboured breathing before searching throughout piles of noted and forms.

"Ah, Min Yoongi yes. Mr.Min was brought in unconscious. He suffered severe exhaustion and was malnourished. I'll page his doctor to come and speak with you."

Namjoon nodded in thanks, seeing as the other members walked towards the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room and following, choosing not to sit down however. He paced back and forth, continually watching the corridors to his left and right, waiting to see any sign of Jin the doctor they were waiting for.

"Namjoon hyung," Jimin started, standing next to the older and placing one hand gently on his shoulder, "why don't you sit, just relax."

Namjoon looked at him in shock, "I can't relax Jimin, not until I know what's happening."

"Exhaustion, malnourishment. They told us Joon, and we didn't even notice today. I mean he was severely exhausted and we- I made him dance for hours this morning."

Hoseoks glared at the floor, not wanting to meet his members eyes due to the shame he felt.

"Don't Hobi hyung. We're not doing that, not blaming ourselves."

"We should be." He exclaimed, being cut off however by another voice calling them.

"Min Yoongi's family."

They looked over in sync, standing and walking towards the man, Namjoon in front, seeing the doctors concerned faces.

"Can we see Yoongi?" Jungkook asked without letting the man even start speaking. He turned, slowly starting to walk as he spoke, the rest following him.

"Mr.Min was brought in with severe exhaustion. His collapse was brought on by the lack of sleep and the fact that he was overworked throughout the day. His sickness however made this significantly worse. Without being able to keep any food down he made each symptom worse before his collapse, and didn't allow his body to get any stronger. I have been speaking with your friend, Mr.Kim, he's been telling me about you." They stopped outside of a small room, clean and neat, with only a large bed against the back wall, several chairs scattered throughout, and several machines surrounding the bed. "Your friend should be just fine. We have him hooked on an IV to give him some necessary antibiotics which should build his strength, and his is currently still unconscious however, at this point, I'd say that is most likely a good thing. He is in desperate need of the rest. He should be back to normal within a week or two, provided he gets the rest he needs over the next few days."

The members smiled at the man, seeing as he motioned for them to enter the room, "you can go and see him, but I would advise you don't crowd him too much. Let him sleep for as long as he can. Call for me if there are any problems."

They each entered, one at a time, and closed the door just as they saw their manager following up the corridor, being stopped and spoken to by the same doctor who had just explained Yoongis situation to them.

Jimin audibly gasped as they each entered. He was sure Yoongi had never looked this pale in his life. The deep, dark circles under his eyes had expanded, making his skin look even paler in contrast. He was almost lost in the large bed, only his arms and face visible above the sheets. One arm was lain flat, the IV wires hooked into it, whilst the other was spread out towards the oldest member who was huddled on a small chair in the corner of the room. Their hands remained intertwined as they both slept.

Taehyung made the first move towards Yoongi, going to the chair on the other side of his bed and sitting slowly as he took in the appearance of the older member.

His hand made its way towards Yoongis head, and he combed him fingers through his hair in comfort, knowing Yoongi wouldn't even notice, but seeking comfort only for himself.

"I always said he was the smallest." Jungkook joked, attempting to lighten the mood although his voice showed no emotion of such, instead full of pain and hurt.

They were careful not to wake either hyung, setting themselves gently in different places around the bed.

Jin and Taehyung sat on chairs either side of the bed, with Hoseok and Namjoon on chairs situated at the end. Jungkook sat on a small couch in the corner of the room, having pulled it closer to the bed, wanting Yoongi to be in his direct line of sight. Jimin placed himself carefully on the end of the end, gentle not to wake the man at all, and stretched his legs over Taehyungs.

They each remained like this, silent and in thought, for a while, listening to the deep breathing of their members, no one quite sure what it was they should say.

Namjoon had left quietly for a moment, grabbing some food and drinks from a small corner shop he had noticed on the way, bringing it back and giving it to each member. They had talked quietly through the night, lavishing in the company of one another. Slowly however, as the night wore on, and it bore into early morning, they fell asleep, one after the other, still situated in a protective like circle around Yoongis bed.

It was around 5am when his eyes slowly cracked open, letting a small stream of light enter. He closed them tightly, groaning softly before opening them once more, letting himself get used to the brightness in the room.

His mind was spinning, trying to work out exactly what was going on. This wasn't his normal room, he was sure of that, and the white washed walls and white furniture were a clear indication.

A hospital. Well done Yoongi, you let it get worse.

He whined, lifting his head more to see his surroundings more clearly. His brain reprocessed the events of the previous day, remembering the black spots return and the major headache, along with the sickness.

Great.

He tried to move him arm, only to find his hand interlocked with another. His head turned towards the source, as he saw Jin sleeping softly on a chair next to him, their hands remaining together.

A small smile made its way across his features, this growing as he turned his head around the room, seeing each member sprawled around him, them all sleeping soundly.

Maybe the protectiveness wasn't so bad after all.

His smile didn't falter as he fell back into a sound sleep, thinking purely of the scene around him.

4 days later *

"What do you want for lunch today?" Jin called from the kitchen, watching as Jungkook and Hoseok entered, raiding through the cabinets to find some food.

Jin smiled to himself before swatting Jungkook lightly on the wrist, groaning as he messed up the once organised cupboards. "Yah JK. Your just making a mess."

Jimin smiled from his spot on the couch, hearing the oldest and youngest bickering from the kitchen.

The dorm was filled with life once again, the members enjoying the free time they had been allowed off.

It was only a week total, but for them, it was the reward of a lifetime. They thanked their manager endlessly when he told them, thinking of all of the free time they had, but each of them grateful for Yoongi, and the fact that he could get the rest he needed.

He had been released from the hospital after 2 days, being told to get as much rest as possible. No dance practice. No rehearsals. No interviews. Not even any time to make music in his studio.

He groaned for the last one, and planned to take it easy with the producing. I don't have to stop all together. Just relax, take it slowly.

That plan had gone swiftly out of the window when the day after his release he had tried to sneak out for an hour or two, making his way down the stairs yet not noticing the shoes someone had left several steps from the bottom. He has tripped on them, falling only a couple of steps but ending laid at the bottom of the stairs, the wind knocked out of him.

Jimin had heard the noise, and found him trying to catch his breath from his position on the floor. He had panicked, of course, running to pull Yoongi from the floor and to help him up, babying the man more.

"Yoongi hyung. Are you okay. Careful, just, don't move much. I'll call Joon and-"

Yoongi had stood up nonetheless, using Jimin's body for support as Jin and Tae entered, seeing the scene in front of them and panicking as Jimin had only minutes earlier.

"Mmh fine." Yoongi huffed out, being lead over to the couch and relaxing as soon as his body hit the soft cushions.

"Just wanted to go to the studio."

He hadn't tried again after that, and let the subject drop after having seen the members panicked faces in full swing. It was enough to make him let go of the idea of making music for the rest of the week, as much as he hated it.

Both Jimin and Tae had stayed close to him after that, wanting to look after him but trying to be subtle. It wasn't working. Yoongi could see exactly what they were doing, but he didn't question it, just left them to it, knowing how they were feeling after everything that had happened.

The three were currently in the living room, binge watching a random drama as they cuddled close.

Yoongi was in the centre of the couch, Jimin on his left, letting the older lean on his shoulder with Tae on his right, who was sprawled across the remaineder of the sofa cushions.

Namjoon entered, seeing the three and choosing to sit on the small lounge chair on the far right. Hoseok and Jungkook followed later. Hoseok placed himself on the floor straight in front on Yoongis place on the sofa, with Jungkook laying on his stomach, facing the sofa, his legs sprawled over Hobis.

Jin came last, carrying bowls of snacks and a tray of drinks for the seven. He sat himself between the couch and Namjoons chair, resting his head on the arm ontop of where Joons hand was.

They stayed like this, watching and eating intently.

Yoongi looked around, seeing each member surrounding him once again and being lovingly reminded of when he'd first woken up.

Yeah, Yoongi thought, maybe the protectiveness really wasn't that bad.

He wouldn't give this moment up for anything.

Hey hey hey.

This is officially the longest one shot I've written to date. It's a whole 6,500 words. Like excuse me what?

This wasn't how I expected this to come out, and it was more build up and aftermath than actual event, but I actually really like it.

Like it's not bad right?

Anyways, I hope you liked it.

From this point on, I am taking requests. Just note that they may not all get done, and some if they do, they may take a while. I rarely get time to write these days, so there it is. If you have a request though, you can message me, and I'll try my best.

Just open with 'BTS HURT REQUEST' so I can see clearly where they all are, and I promise I'll try my very very best.

If you enjoyed, feel free to leave comments or love (or criticism, whatever you want bro)

Thank you my lovelies

~ Katie Lou

xoxo


End file.
